Harry potter and the power of light
by BluePanther
Summary: Will Harry ever learn that the most powerful thing is love. The order don't recive a expected letter, kidnap harry to safety where devaster strikes enter hewhomustbekilled, power and confusion. Please r & r ... flame, encougage, whatever


Chapter 1 - Escape

Rain showered down on the neat gardens in privet drive, in complete contrast of last year's weather. The inhabitants were jailed into their houses playing games or watching television. Number 4 was of no exception. Where the now, ageing sofa sagged under the weight of a family of three. The only problem was someone was missing, this someone was up in his supposed room, where he had been since he had arrived back from school. He had jet-black hair, emerald green eyes and a curious lightning bolt scar on his forehead his name was Harry Potter.

Harry was not what you'd call an ordinary teenager for he was a wizard, not any wizard but an impressive famous one. He was famous for something of which he was not proud. He hadn't wanted what had happened. When he had been one he discovered the meaning of a hard life when the most powerful wizard ever hunted him down and mercilessly murdered his mum and dad.

For the next few years he was bundled in with his auntie, uncle and a fat cousin, who had no love for him in their hearts, bullied by Dudley until he found out he was not all it seemed, he was a wizard. After that they had been terrified of him. He had spent the past 5 years in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His life there had been good fun he had befriended Ron and Hermione, but at some times there had been terrible occurrences, but none as horrible as the one that had happened a month ago.

Harry stared up at the sky it was beginning to turn dark and the seemingly ever-lasting rain was dying down but nothing could change his mood, he was miserable, not even the owl that had just come gliding through the open window, carrying a message from his friends. In the sky he could see millions of stars but he was only looking at one, the most important to him at the moment, Sirius the Dog Star. It was shinning so brightly and as he stared his eyes became moist. Turning away quickly, his back to the stars, he could hear a voice, laughter rang though his ears. He knew that sound, it was Sirius, his eyes sprang with hope until quite suddenly the voice was gone and all that was left, was an empty space in his heart.

He flung himself onto his bed and finally let the tears out. They had been trapped, trapped in a land of denial. Sirius was gone no matter how hard he tried to believe otherwise, he had always know deep inside...

Harry was falling, and swaying into nothingness. Laughter was echoing all around him, as he was falling, falling until thump, Harry had landed on hard ground. He got up a bit disorientated but his head still cleared, as so did the light. He was in a dimly lit, rectangular room. He had been here before. It was the place that had haunted his dreams and his life. He was the veil room. He looked up at the towering veil. The black curtains fluttered very slightly. Harry had the sudden erge to go closer, he dragged his feet until he was a centimetre away. Lifted his foot and was about to step in when...

'Crash' Harry woke to something shattering, he looked over to his clock and noticed it was very early, surely the Dursleys wouldn't be awake at 2:47 he thought. He slowly slid from his bed, realising that if it wasn't the Dursleys then it was going to be either burglars or supporters of Voldemort. He grabbed his glasses and hurried over to his trunk to get to his wand, he stumbled on the way there, but when he had this wand, he looked towards his door, it was silent for a while until the handle of the door turned and slowly opened ...

Harry's breath caught in his throat, his heart was pounding painfully against his chest.

In front of him stood, three people he knew very well, Remus Lupin, Mad-eye Moody and Tonks, whose hair was of a sky blue and waved in and out of a short plait.

Suddenly the world went dead quite, not even the bustle of traffic in the streets below could be heard. Harry saw Tonks' mouth open but couldn't hear what was being said. After a while Tonks, Moody and Remus looked at each other confused. Harry was starting to feel dizzy and his arm that only a few seconds ago was holding his wand strongly was starting to shake. Harry's knees buckled, as Remus came forward to steady him. Harry could see, what looked like a black cloud obscure his view and he feel forwards into the darkness.

' ... Happened to him'

'I don't know Tonks, I've told you before'. Harry felt groggy, there was a dull thudding in the back of his head and he felt like he was swaying. He heard a strange click-e-d-clack in the background. His head was laying on something soft and he felt someone hold his hand. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet so he listened to the whispered conversation.

'But did you see how fin and pale he was' Tonks said sadly.

'Yes, good thing the Dursleys were asleep, or I'd have killed them.' A gruff voice said

'Calm down moody, he's okay, or will be anyway' Harry heard Remus sigh and whispered 'I hope'. Harry slowly opened his eyes. The light dazzled him and he heard a gasp above his head. Tonks face loomed into view, his head on her lap. He was on a train, which would have explained the strange noise.

'Harry...?' Remus said 'Can you hear me?'

'Yeah, What happened' Harry's voice was weak and croaky, it surprised him. He got up but as soon as he did, Tonks pulled him back down. 'I'm okay, really' at his words Tonks let him go and he sat up and leaned against the seat back. He felt exhausted, what was wrong with him? 'what happened, why are we on a train?'


End file.
